Why Are You So Pale
by scarlet700
Summary: Anko gets into a fight concerning her sensei... when she questions him about something a shocking truth is revealed to her...


_**Author's note: Hey guys, I got this idea while I was putting cream on and I just had to write it! So here it goes, I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**I don't own Naruto**_

_**Why Are You Pale**_

"I heard that his mom threw him in chemicals."

"Oh yeah? Well, I heard that he painted himself white, to be different."

"My mom told me that he sat in the sun for too long and burnt all the color off of him."

"My mom said that's what happens when you take too much medicine."

"He's your sensei, what happened?" A little boy asked as all of the children in the group turned toward the purple-haired little girl. The children had just come back from an assembly and the topic of Anko's sensei came up. Everyone could tell that he wasn't normal, but not even Anko knew why he was so different. She had thought about it many times, but every time she wanted to ask what happened to him, she would freak out and blab something completely different out.

Anko shook her head fiercely and said, "I don't know."

"You said you would find out, baby!" Iruka pointed an accusing finger while the others started laughing. Anko puffed up and glared at them. She hated when they teased her about having such a weird sensei. It wasn't her fault that she was assigned to him, and even if she could have it differently she would never trade him in for anyone else. He was the best sensei. He always bought her dango, he was always nice to her, and he taught her a lot of things that no one else could.

She respected him more than the Hokage and no matter what anyone says she will always stand up for him. Looking Iruka straight in the eyes she yelled, "So why don't you ask him?"

"No way! He's your sensei." Genma said shivering.

"Why do you want to know anyway?"

"Because we want to know why he's such a freak!" Genma said causing everyone to start laughing again.

"He's not a freak!" Anko snapped as she punched Genma in the face breaking his nose. Breathing hard she looked away from the pathetic child on the floor. The difference in their abilities was something that set Anko apart from her so called friends. She balled her hands into fists as Genma got up and said, "You freak! What the hell was that for?"

"Say it again!" She said venomously.

"What?" Iruka said smirking.

"Call my sensei a freak one more time and I will send you all to hospital." She threatened as her face turned red from anger.

"Freak! Your sensei is a freak!" Genma shouted while cupping his hands over his mouth. Anko growled and attacked the young man. They started shouting each other as the rolled around on the floor. The scuffle was interrupted by a familiar voice, "What's going on here."

"Lord Hokage." Both of the children said as the jumped up.

"My office. Please, follow me." The third Hokage said as he led the way toward his office. This wasn't the first time that he had caught Anko and Genma fighting. It was something that happened on a regular basis and he was getting tired of it. As the two young children stood in front of his desk he stared at both of them trying to imagine what could have brought such a rage filled reaction out of the purple-haired girl. He dropped his hands onto his lap and while making some hand signs said, "Anko, I would like you to know that I have called Orochimaru here."

"No! Why, you have never done that before?"

"I know, but Anko this is the fifth time in two days." The third said calmly.

"But Genma started it." She whined.

"I don't care who started it. The fact is that, Anko, you broke his nose after some silly words." The third said in a matter-of-fact tone. Anko pushed her lips into a straight line and folded her arms across her chest. She wasn't going to say sorry. The third blinked twice and said, "Anko, I want…"

"You sent for me, Sarutobi-sensei." Orochimaru said bowing slightly in front of Sarutobi's desk. His eyes drifted toward Anko and back to the Hokage as he said, "Has this got something to do with Anko?"

"Yes, Orochimaru and in fact, Genma you may leave."

"Thank you, Lord Hokage. You freak." Genma said pointing toward Orochimaru and turned around straight into Anko's fist. Anko heard a satisfying crunch signaling that his nose was broken on both sides. She dropped her fist and stepped out of the way holding the door open for him with a wide grin on her face. The Hokage sighed before saying, "I'm sorry about that, Orochimaru."

"Petty words from a young child, sensei." Orochimaru said in a saddened tone with his head bowed.

"I will leave Anko in your hands."

"Thanks you, sensei." Orochimaru said bowing toward his former sensei. Turning towards Anko he said, "It's time for training."

"Yes, sensei." Anko said and scurried out the door. They walked to the training field in silence with Anko's mind wondering back to what the boys were saying about her sensei. She really did want to know why his skin was so pale. Sensei and student stood in the field, "What did I say about controlling your anger, Anko?"

"The wise will be silent." Anko said not really paying attention.

"Good. Now today we are going to… Anko are you even listening to me?"

"Sensei, why are you so pale?"

"When I was younger, Sarutobi-sensei was telling us something, but I wasn't paying attention. He gave me such a big fright that I lost all color in my skin. Do you want me to do that to you?"

"No sensei." Anko said jumping slightly.

"Then pay attention, I do not like repeating myself." Orochimaru said smirking.

_**Author's note: Yes I know incredibly stupid, but please review anyway! **_


End file.
